Cupid's Gift
by Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie
Summary: Joey is alone for Valentine's Day even though he's been dating Seto for four years and Mokuba decides to do something about it. (SxJ)


Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me.

Author's Note: This is a challenge entry to a Valentine's Day challenge at BEBD. Let me know if you want a sequel to this. If you want me to I'll post it here but with lemons at This however does have a solo lime. And I swear, I'll work on my others, just have one more one shot to finish for challenges. Yes those challenge ones are on My lemons are there!

* * *

The snow was falling out the window, dropping in sheets down to the frozen ground.

"Joey," the blond turned around towards the small voice.

"Mokuba, is there something wrong?"

"Whatcha doin' today?" Mokuba asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"Nothin' your brother's workin' late," the brown eyes looked sadly at Mokuba as he turned away from the window. He knew Seto wouldn't be home, just like last year, and the year before that. It was Valentine's Day and he knew Seto wouldn't be there for him. He was too wrapped up in his work to care. He had been dating the stuck up CEO for three years and still had not a single thing to show for it.

"Again?" Mokuba asked as he sat down in front of the TV and turned it on. He zoned out as soon as the picture came to life before his eyes.  
Joey collapsed onto the couch and brought his hand close to the phone. He fingered it lightly and then brought it towards him. He dialed the number by memory but sighed when there was no answer. That was just like Yugi to be gone. Of course he shouldn't expect anything more. It was Valentine's Day after all.

Finally Joey hung up and turned to stare at the snow falling down through the dark night sky. He finally gave up and headed up to his room. He didn't see the smirk glimmering on Mokuba's face as he did so, if he had he would have had second thoughts about it.

As soon as Joey was out of sight Mokuba tore off towards his own room ready to put part one of Seto's Perfect Valentine into action. He had called Seto home for an emergency' and his disguise would work perfectly. Seto needed to be screwed into the mattress. Mokuba had no idea when the last time he had sex was but it wasn't recent enough. Seto was a grump if he'd ever seen one.

A smirk spread over Mokuba's innocent lips. His brother shouldn't have expected him to just sit back; he was a Kaiba after all. Mokuba pulled out the shopping bag from under his bed and dumped its contents on the floor. It contained a pair of fluffy white wings along with the traditional cupid garb: a pink bow and the arrows resting in a woven basket that could be thrown over his shoulder.

Mokuba quickly stripped out of his heavy winter clothes and tied on the wings, taking the bow in hand and grinning as he checked over the arrows. They had plastic tips so they wouldn't hurt anyone but they'd sure give Seto a shock.

Silently Mokuba tiptoed out of his room and into Seto's. He smiled mischievously as he pushed the huge oak doors open. Inside were the huge bed and a bedside table, the only decoration of the huge room besides the chest at the end of the bed. He smirked to himself knowing the chest was full of Seto's most private stuff and was locked tightly. Mokuba had yet to figure out how to open it since Seto always had the key to the old fashioned padlock on him. Slowly Mokuba eased towards the bed and spread rose petals over it in no specific design and then moved towards the bedside table and set down the intricately carved box that Bakura had given him to help out. Seeing as it was from Bakura Mokuba hadn't dared open it, fearing what it would do to disturb his young mind, or whatever innocence was left in it.

Mokuba smirked to himself as he dashed down the steps, and stood at the door just to see Seto coming through it and looking thoroughly pissed off.

"Mokuba! What the hell are you doing? And what are you wearing?"

"It's my costume," Mokuba said as he spun around, modeling his lack of attire to his brother.

"Very nice," Seto told him sternly, trying to act like the good brother while also trying to keep his sanity. "But I hardly think this gives you reason to call me from work for an emergency."

"But it is an emergency!" Mokuba exclaimed as he stared at Seto with huge eyes.

"What is?"

"Your love life is an emergency and I, cupid will fix it!"

Seto rubbed the bridge of his nose as he felt the oncoming headache. "How much chocolate did Joey let you have today?" He brought the back of his hand to his brother's forehead to feel for a fever but frowned when he found no sign of one.

"Seto! I'm not sick!"

"Kaiba, what are you doing back?"

Seto glanced up at the figure on top of the steps. Even after three years he still turned hard at the thought of his puppy in his arms.

Joey was eyeing Seto past his dripping hair, the water droplets falling off and onto his face, finally wetting the robe wrapped around him.

"I finished my work early," Seto deftly lied as he eyed his boyfriend closely. Joey just nodded his head.

"Oh, I'm gonna get dressed." Joey said as he hurried up the steps.

"So, Whatcha gonna do," Mokuba said in a singsong voice.

"I'm going back to work," Seto briefly said as he returned to the doorway and headed out.

"I don't think I should tell you this but Joey said he was going to leave if you kept ignoring him. He said Valentine's Day was the last straw."

"What!" Seto snarled as he stared at Mokuba. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Well, you still have time," Mokuba gave a defiant smirk. Seto dropped his briefcase on the floor and calmly walked up the steps towards his wardrobe room. "Mokuba, tell Joey that I'll be taking him for dinner. Be sure he dresses formally."

"Yes," Mokuba whispered as he jumped up in his excitement. After he went to get Joey it would be time to put part two of his plan into motion. "Joey! Joey! Joey!"

Mokuba raced into the room and saw that Joey's clothes strewn on the floor. He quickly ran towards the bathroom where he could hear the water running.

He pushed the door open and curiously noticed that there was no steam.

* * *

Joey leaned against the cold tiles as he let the cold water splash over his hot body, hoping to get rid of his hard on. He groaned as he grabbed his stiff member in between his hot hands. He had been thinking of Seto again, he should have known better.  
His hands slid over his length, caressing it softly like he was so sure Seto would do. They weren't as soft as Seto's, his hands, but even though they weren't he still bucked into them until the pain became unbearable. He groaned in pleasure as he leaned against the wall, his groaning becoming louder with each movement. Finally it became the need became too much and the spray of the sticky liquid shot out and hit the shower wall.

He reached towards the shower knobs and turned the spray off, letting the coldness slowly drip onto his face.

Joey quickly moved to find some clothes as he wrapped a fluffy towel tightly around his waist.

"Mokuba? What are you doing here?" Joey frowned for a moment as he saw the boy standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. Mokuba shifted from one foot to another as he dug his toes into the carpet. The wings on his back wavered slightly as he shivered in his mostly unclothed state.

"Didn't you just have a shower before you came down?" Mokuba asked as he turned an innocent look towards Joey.

"Uh, never mind!" Joey yelled as his mind rushed back to exactly why he had taken a second shower.

"Seto says dress formal," Mokuba quipped as he ran out of the room, the shimmering wings waving as he did so and leaving the confused blond behind.

"Formal?" Joey frowned as he ran a hand through his hair.

* * *

They were sitting in silence in front of a fireplace, a fountain dropping in the middle of a brightly lit room. Joey sat there, staring at his hands that were settled in his lap. He shifted slightly in his Italian tailored black suit with the satiny red shirt underneath. His eyes caught on the cuff pins, elegantly designed dragons of black with their red eyes gleaming beautifully in the light. Seto's clothes matched his own, only in white and blue instead of Joey's black and red.

The CEO's graceful fingers wrapped around the champagne glass as he frowned at his boyfriend. "Aren't you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, I am," Joey said quickly as he looked up at Seto. "It's nice here."

There was a frown on Seto's lips as he shook his head. "I don't think you are. After all, it's not your style. Let's go home for some real fun."

Joey nodded his head slightly, not knowing what to say until he saw Seto move beside him and pull him to his feet. He pulled the blond over in front of the fire place and Joey gasped as the one thing he never expected happened right before his eyes.

Seto Kaiba was on his knees before him, holding out a small box as he took Joey's hands.

"Joseph Wheeler, will you marry me."

"Yes," Joey whispered as Seto took his hand and slipped the ring on.

* * *

Mokuba peered mischievously out the window as he heard the car pull up to the mansion. His grin broadened as he saw Seto come around to the passenger's side and help Joey out of the car. As soon as he had pulled the blond out he leaned forward and kissed him passionately, then leaning down and scooping him into his arms.

Mokuba smiled as wide as he could as he jumped back into bed, the present from Bakura now under his bed. Maybe it would make a better wedding present than a Valentine's Day gift. Just maybe.


End file.
